Mr & Mrs Namikaze
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: Kehidupan baru Naruto dan Sakura sebagai suami dan istri tidak pernah terbayangkan akan menjadi se-'menegangkan' ini. Chapter 1 just prologue.


Mr. & Mrs. Namikaze

A Naruto FanFiction by DanDless

Original Naruto Story by Masashi Kishimoto

NaruSaku & SasuHina (later)

Rating T semi M (T+)

Beware of typo(s), AU, OOCness, stupid fic, etc. Inspired by Mr. & Mrs. Smith (amazing movie ever!)

ps: just prologue

.

.

Hari ini tepat di 11 Mei, kediaman keluarga Uzumaki - Namikaze tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Puluhan mobil terparkir di depan salah satu rumah paling elit di Konoha. Kelihatannya seperti pesta milik orang-orang kaya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung yang datang pun berpenampilan bak putri dan pangeran, serta raja dan ratu. Tidak heran, keluarga Namikaze adalah salah satu keluarga paling kaya di Konoha. Mereka memiliki lebih dari 5 perusahaan yang tersebar di dalam dan luar negeri.

Tapi jika dilihat lebih dalam, kelihatannya yang sedang terjadi bukanlah pesta sembarang pesta. Keadaan di sana sangat glamour, dengan wanita-wanita cantik dan pria-pria tampan berserakan, bertebaran di mana-mana. Hidangan-hidangan mewah nampak memenuhi ruangan, termasuk _wine_ dan minuman kelas tinggi lainnya. Suara alunan musik klasik yang menghanyutkan membuat beberapa pasangan tidak kuat menahan hasrat ingin menggerakkan badan di lantai dansa.

Di antara pasangan-pasangan tersebut, nampak satu pasangan yang kelihatan paling mencolok di antara yang sempurna. Mereka adalah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang cantik dan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Keduanya asyik berbincang bersama dengan pasangan lainnya di tengah ruangan sambil tangan mereka memegang segelas _wine_ di tangan masing-masing.

Kalau diperhatikan, pasangan-pasangan yang berada di pesta ini berusia sekitar 30 sampai 40 tahunan, terutama satu pasangan yang mencolok tadi. Anehnya mereka masih saja terlihat cantik dan gagah. Menawan.

"Pesta yang mewah ya, Kushina?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru tua sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gelas di tangannya. Kushina, wanita cantik berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Yah, meskipun ini sesungguhnya bukanlah pesta milikku," respon Kushina sambil tertawa. Yah, ibu-ibu jaman sekarang tidak bisa disamakan dengan wanita jaman dulu. Mereka lumayan suka bersenang-senang.

Sementara yang pria mencoba bersikap tenang. Mereka lebih suka diam dan menikmati pesta dari pada menggosip dan lain sebagainya. Itu hanya pekerjaan wanita.

"Kupikir tadinya ini pesta ulang tahun pernikahanmu?" Kali ini wanita berambut pirang yang bertanya. Wanita itu terlihat glamour sekali, dengan banyak perhiasan terpasang di tangan, leher, dan kakinya.

Kushina kembali tertawa. "Kau lupa, Tsunade ba-san? Ulang tahun pernikahanku sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu!"

Tsunade ikut tertawa. Ditenggaknya lagi sisa-sisa _cocktail_ yang masih ada di gelasnya. "Wah benar, aku lupa!"

Dan saat wanita-wanita itu sedang sibuk dengan 'urusannya' masing-masing, para pria sibuk memperbincangkan soal bisnis atau sekedar memperbincangkan hobi. Tidak ada satu pun yang menggosip seperti istri-istri mereka.

Minato tampak menawan malam itu. Andai saja tidak ada Kushina di dekatnya pasti pria itu sudah didekati oleh wanita-wanita lain. Sekarang saja sudah banyak yang melirik ke arahnya, namun olehnya hanya dibalas dengan senyuman. Benar-benar pria sejati.

"Kenapa pemilik pesta ini sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya?" tanya Shikaku sambil menatap sekeliling. Aneh sekali, ada-ada saja tingkah orang jaman sekarang.

Bahu Minato terangkat ketika mendengarnya. "Naruto bilang dia tidak suka pesta, padahal ia sudah dibujuk dan dirayu semenjak tadi pagi. Ide ini sebenarnya Kushina yang meminta, lalu... kau tahu sendiri jika keinginan wanita tidak dituruti?" Shikaku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia paham betul apa yang Minato maksudkan.

"Lalu di mana putramu sekarang?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi itu menyadarkannya agar ia cepat mencari putra satu-satunya itu karena tamu semakin banyak berdatangan.

.

.

Sementara itu kebun belakang kediaman Namikaze nampak sepi, hanya ada lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni yang tergantung di pepohonan. Cahaya bulan terpantul di atas kolam ikan koi, membuatnya nampak berkilauan. Di salah satu sudut tempat itu, di sebuah ayunan besi duduklah sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang sepertinya sedang suntuk. Merek duduk berhadap-hadapan. Yang wanita nampak cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna tosca dan high heels kaca berwarna biru. Dandanannya tipis, namun justru wajahnya yang natural lebih terlihat manis. Rambut merah mudanya yang sebahu perlahan terurai terbuai angin malam.

Di hadapannya terdapat seorang pemuda yang kelihatan seumuran dengan gadis tersebut. Rambutnya pirang jabrik dan matanya berwarna _azure_. Pemuda itu memakai tuxedo yang mana kini sudah terlihat berantakan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin masuk ke dalam, Naruto?" tanya sang gadis. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan pestaku. Itu pesta ibuku. Kenapa dia malah mengundang teman-temannya? Aku tidak kenal sama sekali dengan mereka dan apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Mengajak ibu-ibu yang menatapku dengan genit itu untuk berdansa?" sungut Naruto. Ayunan sedikit bergetar karena amarahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku tidak enak meninggalkan pestanya. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam..." bujuk gadis manis itu. Tumben sekali hari ini ia tidak bersikap kasar dan membujuk Naruto dengan pelan.

Tapi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau, Sakura-chaaan!" Ia mulai merajuk. Jelek sekali. Mau tidak mau Sakura kehilangan mood baiknya. Kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto yang keras kepala, ia juga harus berubah lebih keras kepala.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" Sakura menarik lengan Naruto yang berpegangan pada tiang ayunan, membuatnya nyaris terjungkang akibat tenaga super milik Sakura. Di saat adegan itu terjadi, Minato tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang. Dahinya berkerut.

"Lho, kenapa kalian malah di sini? Cepat masuk, tamu undangan sudah banyak yang datang," ucap Minato begitu mendapatkan perhatian dari keduanya. Naruto masih terlihat cemberut sementara Sakura masih sibuk membujuknya. Dan dalam satu tarikan super kuat, gadis itu mampu mematahkan pertahanan si rambut pirang jabrik yang hanya bisa cemberut saat gadis itu membawanya masuk.

.

.

"Eh, jadi itu Naruto dan Sakura?"

"Iya, calon Mr. dan Mrs. Namikaze yang baru."

"Mereka benar-benar serasi..."

"Benar, putra Minato tampan dan calon istrinya juga cantik."

Masih banyak lagi bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu undangan yang sebenarnya tidak didengar oleh Naruto dan Sakura, atau mungkin sengaja bersikap seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mereka berdua risih ditatap seperti itu, terlebih saat berjalan berdampingan ke arah Kushina yang siap menyambut mereka.

"Sayang sekali kedua orang tuamu tidak bisa datang, Sakura... tapi untunglah pesta pertunangan ini masih bisa dilaksanakan." Kushina tersenyum manis pada calon menantunya. Ia menyayangi Sakura seperti menyayangi anaknya sendiri, bahkan rasanya lebih dibandingkan menyayangi Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya ia lebih ingin tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja Tsunade datang membawa dua buah _cocktail_ untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Beliau adalah bibi Kushina yang sudah berumur sekitar 50 tahun tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat layaknya wanita berusia 30 tahunan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan operasi untuk meremajakan wajahnya.

"Ini untuk kalian..." Tsunade menyerahkan minuman berwarna biru dengan isi berbagai macam buah pada Naruto dan Sakura. Wanita itu sudah bau sekali alkohol. Oh ya, tentu saja. Tsunade memang peminum yang tangguh, dan sialnya di sini sudah disediakan berbagai macam dan merk minuman beralkohol. Dia pasti sudah merasa seperti di surga sekarang.

Naruto menimang-nimang gelas berisi minuman yang dicampur buah-buahan tersebut di tangannya. "Apa ini aman?" tanyanya pada Tsunade sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wanita pirang itu tertawa keras.

"Hanya _fruit_ _cocktail_! Aku tahu kalian masih di bawah umur."

"Um..." Sakura turut membaui gelasnya. Memang tidak ada bau-bauan lain kecuali dari buah-buahan. Mungkin ini aman, meskipun dari raut wajahnya Tsunade tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia belum genap 18 tahun, tentu saja belum boleh minum minuman beralkohol, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi ditenggaknya isi gelas tersebut. Enak, meskipun cairannya cenderung terasa hambar.

Naruto sudah mencobanya. Ia tidak begitu menyukainya karena rasanya aneh. Meski demikian isi gelas tersebut ludes, membuat Tsunade menyeringai dengan wajahnya yang kemerahan karena mabuk.

Acara puncak akhirnya dilaksanakan juga, yaitu pertukaran cincin. Sebenarnya yang sedari tadi Naruto dan Sakura tunggu adalah moment ini. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja? Dengan ini maka selesailah tugas mereka.

"Selamat ya, Sayang..." Kushina memeluk Sakura dan mencium kedua pipinya. Meskipun belum resmi jadi menantunya, tapi Kushina sudah bahagia. Akhirnya Naruto bisa memberikannya menantu yang ia dambakan.

"Selamat, Naruto!" Pein, mantan kakak kelas Naruto yang sekarang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya pun turut memberikan ucapan selamat sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. Entah karena tepukan yang keras atau Naruto yang linglung, pemuda itu nyaris jatuh terjerembab.

"Oh yeah, terima kasih, Senpai..." jawab Naruto sekenanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pusing dan mual. Rasanya ia harus muntah sekarang. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali, sesuatu yang masuk ke perutnya terakhir kali hanyalah cocktail yang diberikan Tsunade. Apa yang salah dengan cocktail itu? Jangan-jangan itu sudah diberi obat atau semacamnya? Yang penting sekarang ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Itu jalan satu-satunya untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

Rasa yang sama dialami Sakura. Gadis itu langsung pamit ke kamar mandi karena perutnya bergolak. Ia sempat melihat Tsunade membawa-bawa botol _everclear_ yang nyaris kosong. _Everclear_! Jangan-jangan wanita itu memasukkan minuman itu ke dalam _cocktail_ tadi? Tentu saja perutnya jadi seperti ini, ia kan sama sekali belum pernah minum minuman keras.

Begitu melihat wastafel, Sakura langsung mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikeluarkan dari dalam perutnya. Bagus sekali. Dalam beberapa menit ke depan ia pasti mabuk. Gadis itu membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Gila, rasa pusing itu semakin menjadi.

"Ukh...!" Sakura masih bisa menatap ke sampingnya dan melihat Naruti ikut-ikutan muntah di wastafel sampingnya. Ia meringis, ternyata Naruto juga baru pernah menelan alkohol.

"Na-Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas. Naruto menatapnya.

"Kepalaku terasa sakit. Sebaiknya kita keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Aku benci dengan keramaian, membuat kepalaku terasa berlipat-lipat lebih sakit."

Sakura memijit-mijit kepalanya pelan. "Ya, baiklah." Dengan isyarat tangan, Naruto meminta Sakura mengikutinya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia harus meninggalkan pesta bodoh itu dan menyepi, dan lagi ia merasa pusing tujuh keliling. Bahkan di matanya sekarang dunia sudah nyaris terbalik.

"Naruto, kita mau ke mana, sih?" tanya Sakura kelas. Ia sudah nyaris tidak kuat berjalan. Tapi kemudian Naruto menarik tangannya. Dan menyeringai.

"Ke kamarku." Sakura pun hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa berpikir apa-apa. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berat seperti membawa beban berkilo-kilo. Tanpa permisi Sakura langsung menerjang pintu kamar Naruto dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke atas spring bed berukuran lumayan besar tersebut. Ia meletakkan sebuah bantal di atas kepalanya. Naruto masuk dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia masih belum sadar kalau tadi meminum cocktail buah bercampur everclear. Efeknya benar-benar luar biasa karena sekarang pandangan matanya sudah remang-remang. Begitu melihat kasur kesayangannya, ia langsung ambruk.

"Ukh, jangan tiduran di atasku!" teriak Sakura saat Naruto malah ambruk di atas badan ramping milik tunangannya. Tapi pemuda itu bergeming, membiarkan wajahnya jatuh di atas dada Sakura yang terbuka mengikuti model dressnya. "Naruto... kau pingsan?" Sakura berusaha menjauhkan wajah Naruto, tapi tidak bisa. Pemuda itu tetap menempel di sana, membuat wajah manis sang gadis bersemu lebih merah dari bit. Ia lemas, hanya satu gelas dan itu sudah melemahkan syaraf-syarafnya.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, menyusup ke belakang punggung Sakura dan memeluknya, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ta-tanganku bergerak sendiri, Sakura-chan..." ujar Naruto lemas. Benar-benar deh, syaraf di otaknya sudah terganggu, merespon yang tidak diperintahkan. "Kepalaku sakit...! Baa-chan sialan..."

Sakura mati-matian menghirup udara yang sulit dilakukan ketika Naruto memeluknya seperti ini. "Naruto... a-aku sulit bernafas... kau tahu kalau aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Kepalaku sangat... berat." Ia menjambak-jambak rambut miliknya, berusaha supaya rasa sakit di kepalanya membaik.

"Um..." Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, sampai _azure_ _sky_ tersebut bertemu dengan sepasang _green_ _forest_ di sana. "...uh... Jiraiya ero-jiji p-pernah berkata padaku..."

"Hah, berkata apa?" tanya Sakura balik sambil menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Naruto yang terlihat serius. Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menggerakkan badannya ke depan sehingga wajahnya sudah tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Sakura. Kedua remaja itu merasakan desir aliran darah di wajah mereka.

Naruto menyeringai. "Wanita adalah obat terbaik yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan." Sakura bungkam, ternyata Naruto lebih dari mesum. "Karena hanya kau wanita yang aku cintai... jadi, sembuhkan aku, ya?" Kali ini bukan seringaian yang muncul tetapi cengiran _childish_ di wajah anak laki-laki Namikaze tersebut.

Terbuai atas kata-kata dan perlakuan calon suaminya, Sakura hanya bisa tertegun dan mengiyakan. Entahlah ia sadar atau tidak dengan anggukan tersebut, entah berasal dari hatinya yang terdalam atau akibat pengaruh _everclear_. Mereka masih sadar, hanya saja sulit untuk mencerna. Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang...


End file.
